(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display as one of flat panel display devices that are widely being used includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
A technique of forming a cavity in a unit of a pixel and filling the cavity with liquid crystals to implement a display has been developed for one of the liquid crystal displays. This technique serves to manufacture a display by forming a sacrificial layer with an organic material and the like, forming a roof layer at an upper portion of the sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer, and filling an empty space formed through the removal of the sacrificial layer with liquid crystals through a liquid crystal injection hole, instead of forming an upper panel on a lower panel.
However, the technique requires a lengthened process time for removing the sacrificial layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.